Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for reducing power consumption and reducing power leakage in a grid or in clusters, specifically including allocating a server amongst a network of hybrid devices such as hybrid storages.
Energy and load management for data centers is a still a critical issue for clients and also entities hosting such services. Management such issues pose rather complex problems since data centers typically are configured to use many different types of data storage and file sharing systems, each having their own strengths and weaknesses. Typically, data centers may use Network File Systems (NFS) and/or cloud computing paradigms, which require a load management scheme to be more efficient. However, various schemes used for load management, for example, round robin techniques, closest geographic vicinity schemes, and random location schemes, amongst other schemes, do not take into account energy management issues.